A Heart filled with Scars
by Kyuuiya
Summary: How bad can things get, when all you do is look from afar and try to stop the undying pain in your chest. SasuNaru. Mention of rape!
1. Chapter 1

**A heart filled with scars **

Summary: How bad can things get, when all you do is look from afar and try to stop the undying pain in your chest. SasuNaru.

Pairing – SasuNaru, KakaIru, may also have others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating – M (it probably will contain lemon later on)

**Chapter 1**

He loved her very much, and so did she. They were very cute couple, they looked perfect together and everyone thought so too, so no matter how much I loved him, I could never tell him because she was like a sister to me and if I had said anything it would have hurt them both, so I hid myself behind the façade of best friend and I made sure that no one ever finds out what I really feel, well no one except Shikamaru, who somehow found out, I wonder why I was surprised when he asked me about it, he is too smart for his own good.

I watched Sasuke from afar, the looks he gave her when he first come back to the village after we both defeated Madara, the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking, him asking her out, they…moving through the village holding hands, kissing… almost all the time while we were waiting for Kakashi, making me curse him for his lateness, or myself for my shattered heart. Soon I found out that other people were finding out about those painful feelings of mine, Kakashi and Iruka tried to tell me that I should move on, that Sasuke would never look at me in the way I wanted him to and I knew they were right but it seems that my heart doesn't like to listen to either me or anyone else. I remember their engagement, the way their eyes shinned with happiness, her asking me to be their best man and him nodding with a smile, I said yes of course, she smiled and hugged me and he nodded at me in silent thanks. I remember her telling us she was pregnant and how happy they looked about it, he showed emotions that only she could make him show, and in that moment I wished it was me, but I knew it would never happen.

Three weeks from that day something happened…

Tsunade-baa-chan got a signal that around the border of the fire country a group of 3 shinobi was seen, they were apparently missing-nins and I, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Sakura were send to find them and either bring them to Konoha or kill them.

We found them quickly and I, Neji and Kiba fought against them while Lee stood close to Sakura on the other side of the battlefield, he was supposed to protect her and she was ready to heal anyone of us.

We won the fights and tied up the three missing-nins and we were just turning to go to Sakura and Lee but when we turned we saw Lee being thrown around two foots in front of us and the new guy had a kunai to Sakura's throat. Our eyes widen and we all made a move to go at him but he moved his kunai closer to her throat, making small drops of blood fell and we stopped in our tracks. She looked scared and put a hand on her stomach and it made my heart clench in worry.

"Untie my friends or the girl dies!" The new guy said and he sounded too serious, so we did what he asked, but just when his teammates came close to him he smirked and cut Sakura's throat. I remember the horror in her eyes and the pain in my chest. We attacked, I made a quick Rasen-Shuriken and hit the guy who had hurt Sakura, he was still smirking even when he was dying… that smirk and face I would never forget it. After killing him I went to her side. I tried using Kyuubi's chakra to heal her but it was too late. In matter of second she died in my arms. We all cried, right there, right then. I wished I could move through time so I could go back and save my little sister, sadly I didn't posses such a power.

We went back to the village, going to the hospital to leave the body for examination and then we went to the Hokage to leave our report. We all had puffy red eyes and Tsunade understood immediately and then her face filled with horror and pain and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Who wants to tell Sasuke?" She asked and I looked at the ground, trying to lessen the pain but with no effect.

"I should tell him, we were in the same team once upon a time, it should be me, the one to tell him." I murmured, I tried to think what pain he would feel to lose the person he loves the most and his unborn child, and I regretted saying it should be me telling him, 'cause I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes, but it was too late, I already said it and it looked like everyone thought it was a good idea.

Not much later I found myself in front of his door. He opened it and his eyes filled with horror only from looking at my face. I told him everything and then I moved to touch his shoulder but he jerked back and then he glared at me with hate. He hit me once and it send me flying backyard, I fell and he was over me in a second, hitting me again and again, talking while doing so, I guess his word were the reason I didn't fight back, and he needed to venture his pain on anyway.

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" he yelled, then he fell quit for a second. "You let her die on purpose didn't you?" He yelled at me, his hits going stronger. "You wanted her place that much, that you saw the opportunity and let her die! I wish the one who died there was you, demon!" He yelled and my eyes, which were purple by now, widened as much as possible. I tried to say something but his hits didn't give the opportunity to do so. I felt myself slip and the last things I saw before I passed out was Kakashi catching Sasuke's hands so he wouldn't hit me anymore.

Next thing I know I was waking up in the hospital, feeling like I had been in hell, in seconds my mind were filled with the memories of the last time I was awake. The wounds that Sasuke gave my body were nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest, dying would feel so less painful than this. Right then I thought that dying was a good idea, he wished me dead anyway, and then I heard steps coming closer to my room and I did the first thing that came to mind, I used hiraishin to teleport, ending on Yondaime's head. I looked at the village and I wondered what should I do? Should I listen to the voice of my heart which just wanted to die right now, should I try to keep on living like nothing has happened, like I have done so many times before, or should I just leave and begin a new life somewhere else. I did not know, but then going to Whirlpool sounded like the best idea. I summoned a little toad and wrote a quick message to Tsunade, telling her that I didn't feel like staying in Konoha any longer; saying that she can make me a missing-nin if she wishes, because I didn't care anymore.

Next thing I know I was heading toward Whirlpool, hoping to find at least a little happiness there.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the sad ending, but imagine writing while listening Ishtar – Horchat Hai Caliptus…<p>

This story had been running through my mind for about 2 maybe 3 months and i finally decided to publish it. It will probably be 3 chapters long and the next chapter is almost ready, probably will be out by the end of the next week.

Hope you like it and please review ^_^

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**A heart filled with scars **

Summary: How bad can things get, when all you do is look from afar and try to stop the undying pain in your chest. SasuNaru.

Pairings – SasuNaru, KakaIru, past SasuSaku, may also have others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating – M (it probably will contain lemon later on) **Mention of rape**.

**Chapter 2**

_~~~```With Tsunade~~~```_

Tsunade sighed after reading the little message the toad had gave her. So what was she supposed to do? Well she knew that as a Hokage she was supposed to mark Naruto as a missing her, but the boy was like little brother, so no way in hell!

'I guess I would hide it until Sakura's funeral passes, if anyone asks me about Naruto I will tell them, the brat didn't ask me to hide it and if I write him on leave that would save him from being marked as missing-nin.' Tsunade thought but then there was a knock on her door and she asked whoever it was to come in. There were two people who went in – Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hokage-sama, we went to see Naruto but he was nowhere to be found, do you know where he is?" Iruka asked politely and she smiled a sad smile.

"He left the village!" She said and Iruka grasped, his eyes filling with tear, while Kakashi's eye widen.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked, his voice not betraying anything but his one eye did, it showed the worry he felt and the slight pain was there, too.

"I guess that Naruto had enough with the pain this village had inflicted on him, Sasuke was just the tip of the iceberg. To tell the truth I don't have any idea what made him stay and protect this village for so long, if I had went through what he did I would have probably either killed myself years ago or run from here." She said not playing mind to the way that Kakashi's one eye and Iruka's eyes widen but looking at the door. 'This should give him something to think about!' she thought, knowing that the only left Uchiha was on the other side of the door, then she looked at the two teachers and sighed, seems like they do want to hear all of it, too. 'Well, the hell with it, the worst what may happen is for Naruto to want to rip my head off, but with the way he is it probably won't happen.' Thought Tsunade.

"Well let's say that the deadly glares the villagers had given him had been pretty much the best they have done. Until he was 3 there was nothing but when he was of the age of 4 he had gone to the hospital, in critical condition – 3 times, one of those times his heart had stopped and they had barely saved him, the not so critical times had been 97, sometimes he had been stabbed, or had broken parts, or beaten pretty badly. Those are just his hospital record from the age of 4, later on things had gotten worse, they had beaten him almost every day, Sandaime tried to stop it by putting an ANBU squat as his protectors twice, but the two times the ANBU had turned against Naruto together with his other attackers, it had ended up with him laying in the hospital for two week even with his fast healing, he had tried to adopt him but the council forbid it. Until the age of 7 he had become an ordinary client of the hospital, every week he had been beaten, sometimes more, sometimes less, his hate for hospitals had started in that time because sometimes the doctors would be one of those hater and they wouldn't give him a painkiller, or they would give him something to make the pain even bigger, some doctors had tried to poison him. When he was 8 he just disappeared for a while, most of the people thought he had run away, but Sandaime knew that Naruto wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, so he searched for him, three weeks after his disappearance he found him in a slave shop. He had been raped countless of times, but it seemed like that wasn't enough for them, they had tortured him, some things had been obvious like broken wrist and leg, broken ribs, burns here and there, hunger, he had had very bad going pneumonia. I am sure that there had been also other times that thing like that had happened, but he had learn to hide it too well. All in all his life here had been hell, that's why I wonder what made him stay as long as he did. Wherever he goes, I just hope he finds some happiness." She said tears falling down her eyes, Kakashi had hugged Iruka who had become a sobbing wreck, trying to smooth him up while he himself was crying. She narrowed her eyes at the door, feeling the boy on the other side leave. 'Seems like that was more than enough for him.' She thought. Soon after calming down, both Iruka and Kakashi left, to go to their apartment. But right after he had put Iruka in bed Kakashi had excused himself, saying that there was something he needed to do.

~~~With Sasuke~~~

After hearing everything that was said in the Hokage's office Sasuke went home as quick as possible.

"How could that be true? If it was, his way of acting would be totally different! No one would keep on living with this kind of life, no without a reason to!" He said loudly, sitting in the sofa in the living room.

"He had a reason!" Said a voice coming from the open windows on his right. There looking through it was Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, deciding not to ask how Kakashi knew he was there earlier.

"His reason was you! He told me that when he had been 5 he had met you, he had been on a bridge and had wondered if dying would make it better and he had been just about to jump but you had stopped him, telling him that it was wrong and it would make his closest people sad. When he had said that there were no such people for him, you had said that you would became such a person for him." Kakashi said and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That boy was him? But he didn't have whiskers and he had yellow hair, but with black spikes here and there and it was quit long, his eyes were the blue but somehow darker shape and he looked kind of feminine…" Sasuke said, half in surprise, half in denial and half with amazement.

"That is him without the seal…" Kakashi murmured and Sasuke looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What seal?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know more about the boy he thought he knew everything about but ended up not knowing pretty much anything.

"Why do you want to know, Sasuke? After the way you acted last time, why should I give you more information with which you can hurt him double more then you did last time?" Kakashi said sounding angry.

"I-I I just want to know, I know that things can never be the way they used to, but I think I want to still be friends with him and I am sorry for the things I did and said, I was hurt and angry and I took it out on him." Sasuke said more honest than he had ever been.

"The seal to hide his appearance was put because in his real look, Naruto looks like he is descendant of a long lost clan, so to protect him from their enemies Sandaime put that seal on him." Kakashi said and Sasuke looked at him.

"Why did he never say anything about his feeling for me?" Sasuke asked out of the blue and Kakashi looked surprised at the question. He expected Sasuke to ask him about what kind of clan or something of that kind but not that.

"He usually said that he didn't want to hurt either of the two, but by the way he said it, I think it was more like he thought about you as something that was too pure and clean for him." He said and Sasuke looked at him wonder.

"Huh?" he asked and Kakashi sighed.

"After everything that had happened to him he probably thinks of himself as something maybe even lower than trash, I also think he is blaming himself for what Kyuubi did and he thinks he deserves the kind of treatment he gets." Kakashi said and then he turned toward the door.

"I know that you liked Sakura, but get yourself out of the gutter, 'cause we both know you never truly loved her, maybe even before we were a team you had the biggest crush out there, on Naruto. The others might be blind to it, but I saw it all along. The way you protected him on the bridge when we fought Haku and Zabuza, or the fact that no matter what you couldn't kill him when you were in the valley of the end, or the next times you met! I do not mean I approve of you and Naruto, he deserves much better then you, especially with the way you acted the last time. But it seems like the one he is head over heels for is you. Piss me anymore with your dumb acts and I might end up beating the crap out of you." Kakashi said while standing at the door and Sasuke's eyes widen at first but then he glared.

"Sakura just died and you are telling me…" Sasuke started but Kakashi interrupted him.

"You went with her mostly because she was like a little sister to Naruto and you knew that he wouldn't do or say anything just not to hurt her or you. Face it, Sasuke, you were and still are scared to really love someone, you're scared that you will lose that someone and you wouldn't be able to take it, but look around you, Sasuke, you just lost that someone, namely because of that fear of yours." Kakashi said as he looked Sasuke right to the eyes and in return Sasuke glared at him angrily.

"Don't you dare go there… you have no idea what it is to have everything taken away, to lose everything within the blink of an eye!" Sasuke said loudly and this time around it was Kakashi who glared.

"I know what is like to lose people, Sasuke. I found my father dead, he had killed himself and I hated him for doing so. I watched my best friend die because of me, I watched my sensei, who was like a brother to me, die and you say I don't know what it's like to lose people! I know it more then I want to, but that didn't stop me from loving someone, didn't stop me from making friends! It didn't make me such a coward like you! And it didn't make me chase out the only person I could share my life with! Do not think you are the only one that has suffered Sasuke, for there are people that had suffered even more then you, but they kept on going no matter what and it didn't turn them into an asshole like you Sasuke!" Kakashi said loudly and angrily.

Sasuke was about to yell something at Kakashi but his last sentence reminded him too much of what he had heard earlier. "How could he go through that and still love this village, the way he was acting all these years, I would have never thought he had gone through something like that. How could he keep on smiling?" Sasuke said with blank face but his eyes betrayed the pain, the anger at the villagers, and the regret. Kakashi sighed and then he shook his head.

"He didn't want anyone's sympathy or worry and most of all he didn't want to look weak, or at least I think those are the reasons."Kakashi said as he looked at the window.

"Where do you think he had gone to?" Sasuke asked as he too looked at the window.

"I would have said Suna, but he doesn't want to be found so he hadn't gone there. I am sure he had gone somewhere we wouldn't expect him to, believe it or not Sasuke, Naruto is probably as smart as Shikamaru, or even more. He is good at hiding it, but I have seen it, usually in a battle he thinks of such a strategy that I would have needed quit long to come with and there had been others situations also. He is half the Naruto we know Sasuke, probable he is even less now. He is a person with millions of masks." Kakashi said as he looked at the surprised Sasuke, then he moved his arm through his hair. "Damn it, no matter how much I try to think, I don't know where he might be, he is too smart to go to the places we know of, damn couldn't he leave some kind of trail for us…" He cursed loudly and Sasuke clenched his palms.

"We will find him someday… I will find him, for I want to apologize to him!" Sasuke murmured.

But it wasn't going to be easy, Naruto really hadn't left anything to lead them on the way he had gone and the top it off when they had went to Tsunade to ask her to let them look for him, she had forbidden them, saying that Naruto needed rest, and a right to choose for himself what to do from here on. Sasuke had been pissed and had yelled at her, and in return she had yelled at him, that this was after all his fault, at which he had shut up and looked at the ground.

Year and half later

It had been two years since Naruto left the village, most of the people thought he had gone one long-term mission, just his closest friends knew he had in a fact left the village, most of them were very surprised when they found out and had wanted to go and search for him, but Tsunade had yelled at them and told them that if they did such a thing they would be marked as a missing nins.

Every time that Sasuke went on a mission he was questioning the people if they knew a blond, blue eyed talking male, but every time the answers were the same – no.

Right now, in a cold winter day, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji and Kiba were send on a mission in Whirlpool, lately there had been the rumor that a group of missing-nins from different villages had started to gutter, so they were send to see if this rumor is true and if it is, to find what is those people's purpose.

When they come in the village the first thing they did was to hire a house and to buy some food. When they were at the supermarket Akamaru didn't stop barking at Kiba , who looked a bit surprised at him then smirked.

"That's good to hear." He said happily and the others looked at him in wonder but decided to ask him later on. Kiba kept on smiling like an idiot on the way to the house they hired.

"So what have you been smiling about like an idiot?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare.

"Oh, nothing… just that there was this familiar smell all around…" Kiba said as he smiled happily and at the same time teasingly, at which Sasuke glared even more and Kakashi shook his head, while Neji smirked knowingly and Kiba laughed as he saw it.

"So it's true, right Neji?" Kiba said and Neji nodded.

"Indeed it is. I never thought he would be here." Neji murmured and Sasuke looked at him and Kiba angrily.

"So how about you share this little secret of yours?" He said sounding quit annoyed.

"Naruto is here, his smell is everywhere." Kiba said happily, at which Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes widen.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed and Kakashi looked at Neji with questioning look.

"It's true, his chakra was close by." Neji said and Sasuke glared them and then caught Neji by the collar and he looked as pissed as hell.

"Why the hell didn't you say earlier? Where is he now?" He yelled at his face.

"I never planned to tell you, but Kiba here couldn't keep his mouth shut." Neji said as angry as Sasuke, who let go of him.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, as he glared with his Sharingan, but Neji didn't even flinch.

"You were the one that drove Naruto out of Konoha, why should I tell you he is here, so you could drive him away from here too or so you could hurt him more then you already did?" Neji growled out at which Sasuke flinched but then he showed that serious look of his.

"I want him to return to Konoha!" Sasuke said looking at the window, then he turned around and went to the door but Kakashi stopped him.

"Now is not the time to go after him, its night time and I don't think he would like to see you right now!" Kakashi said and Sasuke looked at him angrily.

"I am going anyway." He said and opened the door.

"Do you even know where he is?" Kiba said as he smirked.

"You better tell me or I swear I will torture you until you do!" Sasuke snarled as he activated his Mangeku.

"Okay, okay…. You aren't fun at all. You know the marked that we went to… well he lives at the end of the streets, the biggest house." Kiba said and sighed "And Sasuke, make him come back!" Sasuke nodded and disappeared.

"If he makes him leave again, I am going to kill him!" Neji swore and Kakashi shook him head.

"He won't, he had been searching for Naruto ever since he had left, and believe it or not Sasuke loves Naruto." Kakashi told them as he closed the door.

It took Sasuke just a minute no come to the house, but when he did he froze in front of the door. What was he supposed to say or do? He didn't know but it was too late to start thinking right now.

He stretched his hand to knock when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Come in its open." Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside and closed it after himself, and when he turned around he saw Naruto standing at the door looking with untrusting and ready for a fight eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you… I just wanted to talk to you." Sasuke told him gently, at which Naruto glared.

"I do not fear you, Uchiha! Even if you wanted to, I wouldn't have let you hurt me!" Naru snarled at Sasuke, who looked a little angry and stepped closer to Naruto, who flinched slightly and went in defense pose.

Sasuke looked at the ground after seeing Naruto's reaction but then he looked at him in the eyes. "Then why did you let me hurt you then? Why didn't you stop me? You could have left, so I couldn't have hurt you, but why did you stay? Why did you let me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked pleadingly and Naruto's eyes twitched, but then he sighed.

"Come in first, I don't like staying in this cold corridor." Naruto murmured opening the door behind him and waited for Sasuke to get in so he could close the door. "You can sit down..." Naruto muttered as he nodded toward the coach closest to the fireplace and Sasuke listened to him and sat on it as Naruto sat on the coach on the other side.

"So what are you doing here? I felt Kakashi's, Kiba's and Neji's chakra also, so what's your mission… Oh, sorry I forgot I am no longer a ninja of Konoha, so you can't tell me…" He murmured as he put more wood in the fireplace.

"We heard that there is a group of missing nins forming around this place so we came to investigate, and I am glad we did for I could finally find you." Naruto flipped his head quickly to look at Sasuke, who looked at him gently and dare he say lovingly, but then Naru shook his head and sighed.

"What are you doing here really, Sasuke? Taking in mind the last time we saw each other I thought you didn't want to see me ever again, so why are you here?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke with a slight glare.

"I wanted to talk to you, to apologize for what I did, to ask you to come back to Konoha with me." Sasuke said but he was surprised for Naruto started to laugh loudly.

"Come back? With you? Don't make me laugh, Sasuke… If this is really what you hoped for, well sorry to disappoint you but I do not plan on returning to Konoha, I started a new life here and for once I am happy, there is no way that I would return in that hell hole!" Naruto said loudly, angrily.

"Please come back. All your friends are waiting for you, the villagers are also waiting for you, and they say that you're to be their new Hokage, your dream will come true, so please come back. I apologize for all my mistakes, I know I have hurt you so many times, in so many ways but please come back, give me a second chance… You might not believe it but I do love you. I love you, Naruto!" Sasuke pleaded and his eyes were filled with longing. For once he had turned his back to his pride, to what he had been taught, but if it meant he would have his dobe again it would all be worth it.

"A little bit too late, don't you think? I will not return to Konoha, I like my life here and there is nothing that would change my mind. Just leave, Sasuke and forget me, forget you ever knew me, the same way I did two years ago." Naruto said and Sasuke flinched at his words, they hurt but he knew he deserved it; he didn't want to even imagine how much had his words hurt Naruto that day.

"I cannot forget you, for I do not want to! You aren't coming back, fine! Then I will stay here. I know that I have done many unforgettable and unforgivable things but I won't give up on you, someday, be it soon or not, I will make you forget them and forgive me. I will win you over, I swear! I really love you, Naru!" Sasuke declared and Naruto looked surprised at him, but then he made this troubled look.

"Please, Sasuke just leave. That group you come to investigate is planning to attack Konoha soon, so go back… they would need you. Forget for me, for I will never trust you again and the feeling I had for you are long since buried and forgotten." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke pleadingly, it might have not looked like it but Sasuke's presence had made Naruto remember all the plain he had felt and he wanted it to stop, he wanted Sasuke to leave so it could stop.

"Let Konoha rot for all I care, I am not leaving you!" Sasuke said as he looked Naruto in the eyes. "It's not like they wouldn't deserve it for all the things they have done to you. I listened to Tsunade's talk with Kakashi and Iruka when you left, she said what the villagers had done to you and the only reason I stayed was so that I could be there if you decided to return. If you aren't going back there and you don't want to, then I am not either." Naruto looked pissed as hell, he punched the table between the two coaches and glared at Sasuke with all the hate he had in himself.

"What right does she have to tell anyone my past?" Naruto yelled loudly. "And you, how many times do I have to ask you to leave! Who wants you here? For I sure as hell don't! Just leave and never come back again, I don't want to see your face ever again!" Sasuke flinched at his words but he stood where he was.

"When we were little I once told you I would be a person who cares about you, I think it's about time I keep my promise to you from that day." Sasuke said with a smile and the angry face Naruto had disappeared and on its place were a stunned one.

"What?" He asked doubtfully, wondering if he had heard wrong.

"When we were little I saw you about to jump of a bridge, so I stopped you, and then I told you I will become a person who cares about you." Sasuke said and Naruto had this surprised look of his but then he looked at the window with regret.

"So all this is so you could keep up that promise…" he murmured. Sasuke's eyes widen at the way Naruto understood his words.

"NO!" He yelled loudly and Naruto looked at him as Sasuke shook his head. "Don't go and think that I tell you 'I love you' just because of that promise, for I told you I really do love you. That promise and my feelings have nothing to do with each other. It's true that I fell in love with the boy on the bridge, the one that looked so hurt but yet so beautiful, but then I felt with the innocent and acting stupid self of yours and when it was too late I found that I had fallen in love even more with the real you, but you had already left and so I made the only decision I could make, I decided to search for you and when I find you to ask you a hundred times for forgiveness." Sasuke said as he went to Naruto and caught his hands in his, but by the end Naruto tried to take his hands away and shocked his head.

"Are you doing this to get your revenge for Sakura, Sasuke? Look I know I fucked up and I should have saved her but you have not right to go this far. I left everything that had ever been dear to me back in that village… I left so you could calm yourself down and live a better life. Can't you take that as your revenge and leave me alone already." Naruto said and then he laughed, but it wasn't a laugh full with enjoyment but with sadness, and Sasuke looked at him with terrified eyes, how much had he really hurt his love? "Sorry, I forgot you live so you could take your revenge, be it your brother or me…" Naruto murmured and sighed. "How about I let you venture you anger on me for this last time, but after you end you leave and never show your face to me?" In a blink of an eye Sasuke moved toward Naruto, who closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but they widen when he felt arms around himself, hugging him gently and lovingly, and he flinched surprised at the feel.

"I swear I won't ever again raise my hand against you, I swear I'll do my best to make you forget and forgive me, I swear I will try my best to make you happy and smile, I swear I will make that fear you feel toward me disappear. I love you, Naruto! One more time, I beg you for just one more time, just once more, give me a chance, I swear I won't hurt you, I won't harm you feelings again, I won't harm YOU again. So how about it, Naru?" Sasuke murmured and pleaded in Naruto's hair, moving his hands gently in circles on Naruto's back, which had started trembling soon after he had hugged him a warm hand caught his shirt and the palms of it tightened into a fist.

"If this is one of you plays and your purpose is to hurt me, you better stop now…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke smiled slightly, for it seems like Naruto was just about to give him a chance.

"I am dead serious! I want this, Naru! I want us, want you. I don't know how I can prove myself to you, I know it won't be easy after everything but I will do my best so this could work." Sasuke whispered back and Naruto shook his head, at which Sasuke's eyes saddened. Apparently he had thought too soon, bun even if he was rejected he won't give up.

"You are very stubborn, Sasuke, even if I rejected you now you won't give up would you? And I am curious about one thing - had you ever talked this much before?" Naruto murmured and looked at Sasuke who shook his head and smiled.

"I thought that this was my one chance so no holding back…" He answered and was surprised as Naruto laughed.

"Indeed it is one last chance for you, Uchiha! Screw it and you won't ever see my face!" Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke, the smile was happy and lovingly and it made Sasuke smile too, then he lowered his head and kissed Naruto lovingly.

* * *

><p>Hehe I am a tease, and ended here, but you will get more of them in the next chapter.<p>

I was planning to update a week from now but I just ended this chapter and decided to publish it.

Hope you enjoy it and until next time


	3. Chapter 3

The characters are a little (a lot) OOC or was it OCC not sure :D

I hope you like it.

If you wish comment if not I am not going to plead you to.

Last Time

"You are very stubborn, Sasuke, even if I rejected you now you won't give up would you? And I am curious about one thing - had you ever talked this much before?" Naruto murmured and looked at Sasuke who shook his head and smiled.

"I thought that this was my one chance so no holding back…" He answered and was surprised as Naruto laughed.

"Indeed it is one last chance for you, Uchiha! Screw it and you won't ever see my face!" Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke, the smile was happy and lovingly and it made Sasuke smile too, then he lowered his head and kissed Naruto lovingly.

And Now

Sasuke moved one of his hands to Naruto's cheek and the other went to his lower back, pulling him, so that Naruto would be closer to his body and he smiled in the kiss as he felt how Naruto answered the kiss shyly. They kissed some more and their kisses became more passionate and heated, so Sasuke became greedy and moved the hand that was on his lower back under his shirt, deciding to teasе Naruto's nipple but he got pushed away hard and as he looked at Naruto he saw him take a couple steps away from him, if his eyes didn't look scared he would have laughed at the heated red cheeks and the barely breathing state that Naruto was in.

"This really won't work. Just cut it out Sasuke and go home." Naruto murmured and turned making his way towards the door but stopped as his wrist was caught but he didn't dare look at Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry. I moved too fast, it won't happen again! So don't shut me out, Naruto." Sasuke pleaded as he gently massaged Naruto's hand.

"I am far from ready to have any relationship at the moment Sasuke and, as much as I want to say it's not like that, I'm also far from trust you with myself. I can't get this thought out, that you are just playing with me and once I let myself get deceived by this and let my heart get filled with only you again you will just shove it back in my face. This just won't work, Sasuke, there are too many things between us and its better not to start anything that is destined to not work out." Naruto murmured as he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's and stepped away from him and at the door but froze once again when he was hugged, a hug so strong he lost his breathing for a moment.

"Wasn't it you who said that we are the once who choose what our destiny is, that we are the once who are making the choices that we call destiny, our lives are what we create not someone else." Sasuke whispered in his ears but he shook his head.

"Then if it is us that choose then my choice is to walk away." Naruto whispered back harshly and tried to pull away but Sasuke only tighten his hold on him.

"No! I am not letting you go away. Without you I feel like nothing, for half of me is gone. I know you are hurt and understand why you are so scared, but I am not leaving. I understand that you are not ready for something between us but I will just wait by your side until you trust me and let this be, let us be. I would prove that you can trust me again, no matter how long it would take, so I am not going away, no matter what!" Sasuke whispered with pleading voice and his eyes filled with regret and hurt as Naruto started to shake and quit sobs moved pass his lips.

"I can't! Sasuke, I can't do this. As much as my heart screams to be with you, my mind doesn't rest in his mantra that this is probable some sick joke of yours, some way for you to get your perfect revenge on me and if that comes as truth I won't be able to take it, I can take just this much pain, any more and I would probably kill myself." Naruto's trembling and sobbing voice whispered and Sasuke bit his lips to stop a sob to move past his mouth as some tears made their way down his cheek. "Please, just leave don't put more salt in this wound, even your presence here is making my heart arch with buried memories and old pains." Naruto's eyes widen when he felt Sasuke falling on his knees but hugging his legs, he turned around to see the once so prideful Uchiha on his knees with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you! I love you so much! Please just let me be by your side. I will try to not rub my presence; I will try to not be too close, but please don't ask me to go away completely I can't live without you." Sasuke pleaded as his hands clutched Naruto's pants.

'I never thought Sasuke would ever look so vulnerable in front of anyone. There is no way he would go this far over revenge.' Naruto thought as he looked with an open mouth at Sasuke.

'**That boy hadn't lied even once. I can feel when someone lies and he hasn't done it even once. As much as I hate all Uchihas that boy loves you with all his heart and means each word he said. If you run away now, or more like make him go away you will find yourself regretting this in the future and it might be too late, this boy looks like he might end up killing himself from broken heart and then again he might be the only one who can melt your own. You have always opened your heart so widely, no matter how much I told you that you shouldn't and that you would get hurt for it; don't close it now, when this can be one of your happiest moments. You love him, he loves you, so be happy, baka!' **Kurama said quietly and then went back to his cage, that was now much more comfortable and good looking then before, falling into sleep and letting his host make the decision about his own future.

Naruto smiled at his words of advice and then fell to his knees, hugging Sasuke, with his hands on his neck.

"Dare to go away and I will hunt your ass just so I could beat the crap out of it. So, one chance Uchiha make it count or you would come to regret it! By the way, I love you too." Naruto said with a smile and he put his forehead against Sasuke's, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you bipolar or something? I am not letting you take your words back no matter what, so you better make your mind on it. Once I get my hands on you I am never letting go" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto seriously.

Naruto moved his palms so they would wipe out what is left of Sasuke's tears on his cheeks.

"You are the one who has to make his mind on something now, I am not someone that loves to share and I would definitely dumb you if you cheat on me." Naruto said as he slightly narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who looked surprised.

"What do you mean? Why would I cheat on you? Idiot, I love only you!" Sasuke told him with serious voice that held a little surprise.

"You're the one with the dream of continuing your clan!" Naruto whispered harshly and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You're enough for me! I would never cheat on you! Having you by my side is more then I can ever wish for!" Sasuke said and then he kissed Naruto gently, just a peck on the lips. "Just seeing you are dream come true, just having a glimpse at your sun kissed hair and your beautiful eyes have been my only dream for the past two years."

"Won't you someday regret this? Don't you dare blame me one day, if you do!" Naruto whispered a little harshly and Sasuke shook his head a little.

"Each day I wake with you close by would be the best in my life. The biggest reason I wanted kids was because I desperately wanted family to call my own."

'**You're teasing the boy a bit too much. Why do this when you perfectly well know that you can give him the offspring he used to dream for?' Kurama murmured.**

'_I wanted to see if he would make me look from the side lines as he cheats on me. I am still not sure just how much I believe him so I guess I still throw some testing words here and there.' _Naruto answered and Kurama laughed a little, feeling a little pity at Sasuke.

'**Don't torture him too much! That boy's emotions and unsureness of this is still on the verge of sending him into an emotional breakdown much like earlier.' **Kyuubi whispered and then left the frontline of Naruto's consciousness.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who found himself returning the smile and then moved his hand to Naruto's cheek, moving it gently and then kissed him just as gently, pouring all his love.

"Make love to me." Naruto pleaded as he looked at Sasuke who smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Don't push yourself, this is just enough for me, even more then I could have dreamed of."

"I want to do it! I want to go past this; I want this to feel like real relationship!" Naruto murmured pleadingly as he put his forehead against Sasuke, who kissed him.

"This is real relationship and it's not going away! Not every relationship are based on sex and I don't want our to be." Sasuke whispered gently and smiled as he saw Naruto smiling at him.

"Then just lay down next to me, I don't want to sleep alone." Naruto asked almost shyly and Sasuke nodded with a smile.

They went to bed and lay next to each other as Sasuke told him all about Konoha in the past 2 years and soon after they went to sleep in each other's hands.

On the morning Naruto's eyes widen as he felt cold and looked around to find himself alone and he used his senses to feel if Sasuke was in the house but all he felt was nothing. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he bit his lips to stop a sob while his mind screamed 'told you so'.

'**Calm down, look at the night table.' **Kurama said gently and Naruto's eyes immediately made their way to the night table to find a note.

'_I got called by Kakashi and I had to go but I will come back as soon as I can. I am sorry to leave like this but it was too early and you looked so cute while you slept I couldn't find it in myself to wake you. To tell the truth I am wondering in which way would it be the most painful way to kill Kakashi? Damn that pervert for parting me from you even if it is for a little time. I hope I came back before you wake and see this but I might not, I have no idea what he is calling me for but it seemed important. I will make it up to you for leaving like this with a warm and nice breakfast next time!_

_With love, Sasuke'_

'**He wrote that, kissed you on your forehead like a swoopy teenage and left.' **

'_Thank you, Kurama! I thought he had left me.' Naruto said as he got up and dressed._

'**Don't mention it! Try to forget about that fear of yours, he is not leaving you.' Kurama said with a little happy voice.**

'_You can't be sure about that!' Naruto growled out._

'**Have a little more trust in the boy and by the way you two are officially mates.' Kurama said as he laughed a little.**

'_What do you mean? What the hell have you done?' _Naruto growled and Kyuubi just laughed.

'**I've done nothing. It's just that you are pretty much a fox and just like some wolf we imprint on someone which may I say is a very rare case, so yeah you yourself imprinted on that Uchiha but being mate can't be one sided. The Uchiha clan once fought with a wolf demon and being almost defeated the demon decided to grant that human a little of his power and as much as no one was able to open whatever gift he gave, apparently Sasuke opened some of it for he just as some wolf imprinted on you. So yeah you are both mates.' **Kurama explained and then left to go to sleep, leaving a blushing Naruto.

"So who should I kill?" Naruto heard a voice from the door and as he turned his metthe onyx once of his boyfriend.

"Not sure. It might be you yourself or certain fox." Naruto said with a smirk and then disappeared and next thing Sasuke knows is he is being hugged.

'Fast' he thought.

"For a minute there I thought that my fears were right. Don't do that again!" Naruto whispered as he put his head in Sasuke's neck.

"Shit! Sorry, I didn't think about it I just didn't want to wake you up so early and you looked so cute while sleeping, not that you don't when you are awake. Damn, I really am going to kill Kakashi!" Sasuke murmured as he hugged Naruto back and moved his hands up and down his back.

"Just wake me up next time. So what did Kakashi tell you?" Naruto said as he picked his head up to look at Sasuke.

"Apparently that group of ninjas is really planning to attack Konoha and Kakashi wanted our mind on the idea of either killing them or asking for back up and killing them then and so we decided that we are going after them tomorrow morning?" Sasuke answered and Naruto looked at him wide eyed

"Are you guys crazy? Going after them like that is suicide! You've no idea just how strong they are! I have been around here for a long time and watched them from the side lines and believe me they are strong and a lot, just you guys hold no chance." Naruto said worriedly but Sasuke just shook his head.

"We have got a lot stronger then the past and we can handle those ninjas without worry, just believe in us." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head but when he was about to tell him something else Sasuke just kissed him and whispered "Let's just forget for that and go get something for lunch, I am really hungry."

"**I guess you will be their back up." **Kurama said.

"_We will." _Naruto answered his saying and then together with Sasuke went to the magazine.

"**I guess tomorrow would be an interesting day. It is about time I get to kill some bad guys." **Kurama happily said and Naruto laughed in his mind a little.

"_Not only you would get to, but be careful just how you do it, I don't want Sasuke fearing me after that."_

"**Okay, okay. Chill and go eat something."**

* * *

><p>There is one or maybe two more chapters and the story would be done, I will try to update soon and until next time.<p>

Lova ya!


End file.
